Be My Guardian Angel
by addictedtojori
Summary: Tori is convinced to go to a Northridge party, but things go downhill quickly. Tori is almost a rape victim but narrowly escapes, Jade isn't as lucky. Now a broken Jade needs a guardian angel as she heals, and Tori is more than happy to comply, but being a guardian to a emotionally broken girl and the girl that you have secretly been falling for, isn't as easy as it seems. RATED M


Be My Guardian Angel

**A/N: Hello everyone! I promise to keep this short. I have been reading incredibly large amounts of Jori and found that in a lot of the stories where something horrible happens (like a beating or a rape) it's usually the weakest/nicest person that the horrible thing happens to (a.k.a Tori or Cat-normally). I'm not saying they are weak at all just that they're not as strong as other characters (Jade and of course the boys). Soooooo I was thinking of a story that is the opposite of the "norm". I'm not really sure how this is going to work, I don't have all of the details but after the first chapter I'd really love to hear from you readers. Tell me what you think, and please let me know if you think it's worth me continuing. Read and Review. Possible trigger warning PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T THINK YOU CAN HANDLE IT. I totally understand if it's too much just please be safe. And if you struggle with depression or anything really just message me you can rant to me and I'll listen cause I love ya'll!**

**Anyways rated M for violence, language, rape, and later Jori. Other than that let me know what you think and I hope it's to your liking. **

Chapter 1: Together We Fall Apart

Tori's P.O.V

I know I shouldn't be here, I can feel deep down how wrong this is. So how Jade and the gang convinced me to leave the warmth of my couch, my fuzzy pajamas, and a nice Disney movie with a big bowl of buttery popcorn beats me. I awkwardly shift my weight from foot to foot as I try to spot someone that I know. I wouldn't even mind running into Robbie right now, at least I wouldn't be surrounded by drunken, horny teenagers I didn't even know.

"Hey cutie, you look a little lost. Can I offer you a drink?" I turn around and find myself nearly nose to chest with a tall blonde haired boy. His dark blue eyes twinkle and a boyish grin plays loosely on his lips. I shake my head and raise my voice, trying to be heard over the screaming people and deafening music. "I'm okay thank you. I'm a designated driver tonight." He nods in understanding and leans down so that he's closer to my ear.

"Do you want to hang out? I mean I know you're not drinking, I respect that, you just seem like a really chill girl. I'd like to get to know you maybe? I mean-I have friends but…I-they'd like you. I mean we can just hang…You and I…you know….if you don't want to be with my friends."

I can't help but grin at how nervous he is, it's kind of cute, and I don't have to flirt with him, he just wants to hang out. Right? I meet his eyes and simply nod. He smiles back and holds out his hand, which I hesitantly take. He lightly tugs and navigates around the crowds of people grinding on each other, making sure that no one crashes into me. Some guy walks toward me and I step a little closer to blonde. I pray the drunken guy is just passing by, but I'm _not that_ lucky apparently. He follows closely behind and my guy doesn't notice, as he's trying to push past the crowd ahead of us.

"Hey sexy, you looking to get lucky?" He slurs.

"No!" I say a little too snappy. Jade would be proud I instantly think. _NO! Dammit Tori you need to get over her, she'll never love a girl like you!_ You mentally scold yourself and hate how your heart breaks a little at the truth of it.

"Come on baby, I can make you feel reallll good." As he says this he slides his hand up my thigh and stopping right above my jeans.

"Stop it!" I yell, using my free hand to swat him away. I feel the guy holding my other hand tug a little. The drunk grabs my other wrist with one hand and begins to grope me with the other.

"STOP!" I yell louder. The blonde guy notices that I'm no longer moving forward and looks back, instantly tensing as he sees the guy violating me. He lets go of my other hand and I use both hands to smack the guy away, but he's relentless. I look back at the guy but he doesn't help, instead he stands there watching, his sweet boyish grin is now replaced with a maniacal perverted grimace.

I can see him reach into his jeans and adjust himself a little and a shudder rips through my body. The drunk man from before grabs my arms behind my back and no matter how much I struggle, there's no getting free. No one else seems to notice or even care, I scream and wiggle, and I even try kicking but realize that it's only making me lose energy I might need later.

The man starts to drag me forward not even seeming to notice the resistance I am putting up. The blond boy walks along his side, now running his hands up and down my arms, causing goose bumps to appear. "Let me go!" I yell as loudly as I can, looking around again, this time much more desperately than a few minutes ago.

We finally break through the crowd and I scream the first name that comes to mind, hating how it only proves how much she's in my mind; "JADE!"

My heart falls a little as no one comes, and I'm pulled toward a door marked with a sign DO NOT DISTURB. "Face it honey, no one is coming to get you." The blond one says, nibbling on my earlobe. "And now we're going to have fun with you."

I shudder again and kick and scream with all my might, which only causes the boys to get more excited. They laugh and joke about how I'm feisty and how I'm that much better when they're inside of me, but I'm only half paying attention now. The sick reality of what is about to happen hits me at that moment and as I'm thrust into the open room I mentally prepare for the worst. My heart pounds in my chest and batters against my ribs painfully. I try to see but the room is pitch black. A hand grabs my shirt and rips it over my head. I let out a yelp as it tugs my hair a little and tweaks my neck. The man that grabbed me whispers something to blonde, then disappears out of the room. I hear grunts and moans of pain from somewhere, but can't tell exactly where. The blonde boy grins and starts working on his pants after shoving me hard. I try to keep my balance but to no avail, and end up falling backward onto the bed. _Better than the floor _I try to convince myself, but I know I'll be wishing the opposite in a few more seconds.

Helplessly I sit up, trying not to make too quick of a movement. I look around, but my I realize that it's useless seeing as my eyes haven't adjusted to the darkness just yet. I see the boy bend down to untie his shoes and take that moment to lean forward and grope in front of me, feeling for anything to use for self-defense. Something hard bumps against my fingers and I act before I stop to consider what it is. Just as the boy leans up, now naked from the waist down, I jump up and smack him as hard as I possibly can on the side of the head.

The moaning and muffled screams grow even louder from next to me, but I try to focus on the malicious man in front of me first. He stumbles toward me, so I hit him again, this time connecting with a crunch against his temple. He takes a sharp breathe in before his eyes roll back and he falls forward. I barely hop out of the way as his body crashes to the ground right where I was standing seconds ago.

The man somewhere in the room continues to grunt and groan and the muffled screams grow louder. I am tempted to help but know the man might be armed. I'm leaving on jelly-like legs, the adrenaline I had seconds before wearing off. I'll call the cops and they can save the poor girl. I'm at the door when my humanity returns to me. This poor girl is getting raped, I can't just walk out. I pull my phone out of my pocket and shakily dial 911. My finger overs over the green call button when I freeze, as the very familiar voice reaches my ears. My heart pounds hard enough to make me wince.

"P-please h-help me. Whoever is there please...?" The pleas keep coming and I can hear a man yelling 'Shut the fuck up girl and take it." Then slapping, accompanied by a muffled scream of pain.

_No, I can't be her_, I tell myself. _You're so obsessed with that girl Tori_, I continue to scold. _And now you're hearing her voice. You really need to calm yourself down, the danger you were in is making you hallucinate. _

I look down at my pear shaped phone again, getting ready to call when I hear her again, and this time I have no doubt that it's her.

"Please. Help me." That same weak, broken voice that showed up at my door step when she and Beck broken up, and later when her dad kicked her out for coming out as gay and she had nowhere to go, now rings in my ears. My body is moving forward without out my brain saying so. I feel blindly around for the light switch and flick it on. I am temporarily impaired as the light assaults my eyes, but I push past the white spots and push forward. The sight in front of me is horrible and will be implanted in my mind for the rest of my life.

**((This is where it gets kind of graphic-just warning you.))**

Jade lies on her back, her wrists are tied to the bed frame with rope so tight that she is bleeding. A bulky guy is in between her bruised legs, grunting like the pig he is. Jade's eyes catch mine and I see the plea for help in them, the fear, and the pain. Tears sting my own eyes and I look around the room.

I turn my back and start heading toward the bed I was on. "Ve-Tori, please don't leave me." She whimpers.

_Never Jade, I would __**never**__ leave you. _

I feel my heart break as I look back at her, the adrenaline once again taking over. I grab the lamp and rip the cord out of the wall, careless to running property at that moment in time. I step over the blonde boy that I knocked out earlier, slightly satisfied with my knock out skills, but the though is short lived as I remember Jade. I quickly make my way toward her, trying to block out all other emotions for right now, and keep myself focused. The man now turns to me; he gives me a sick smile and thrusts deeply into Jade, causing her to yell out in pain as he's forgotten to cover her mouth. "You're too late gi-"he doesn't get to finish though. I take one large step forward and swing the lamp as hard as I can. It shatters over his head, the glass from the bulb shattering and lodging in his forehead and eyes. He screams, but I don't let him finish. I lift the lamp again and repeatedly smack him in the head with the metal base. After about 2 blows he falls over, out of Jade, and slowly rolls off of the bed. The anger consumes me and I keep hitting him, his head squishing every time the metal lamp hits his bloody face. I try, but I can't stop. The anger is driving me.

"Tori stop. Tori. Please I need you." This makes me freeze and I stop mid-blow to look up at Jade, wishing I hadn't. Now that there isn't anyone in the way, I can see everything that was done to her. Her wrist are caked in blood that dripped half way down her forearms, her thighs are covered in small cuts, deep red marks, and a few bruises, and the bed sheet underneath her has a hug puddle of blood right where her waist rests. The inside of her thighs have a bit of dried blood as well, making me wonder just how long she's been trapped in here.

I toss the lamp to the side, immediately forgotten and run to Jade. "Get me outta here." I nod, not trusting my voice and frantically search around. I spot a leather coat on the floor and search it immediately, relieved when I feel my fingers connect with a pocket knife. I snap it open and I see Jade immediately cringe, but something in her brain clicks and she un-tenses, even if it's only a slightly. I silently cut the rope from the bedframe and then off of her wrists, then move down and cut her legs free as well. As soon as she's free she sits up and shuffles toward me. I set the pocket knife down and finally hit call on my pear phone. The police answer on the third ring and I frantically explain the situation, and give them the location. When I hang up I immediately look back over at Jade. That's when I notice it; the twinkle in her eyes is completely gone. The twinkle of joy, even when it's joy from my misery, it's completely gone.

Her body shakes with silent sobs and tears start to form, falling endlessly down her face. "T-Tor-I-I"

"Shhhh it's okay. I'm here now Jade. You're safe. I have you now. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." I promise her as I slowly scoot closer to her. She immediately falls over into my lap. I stay completely still for a moment before instantly raising my hand and rubbing my hand down her back, trying to comfort her as best as I possibly can. I avoid the large cuts and bruises that are now extremely visible from her position and I stifle my own sobs. My shaking hands run through her tangled hair and I gently caress her face. I can't help my eyes as they roam over her body and take in every cut and bruise. She whimpers as I lightly touch her shoulder and I realize that several bloody bite marks cover her there.

Anger, guilt, sorrow, and worry overwhelm me all at once as a very broken Jade West lies in my arms, sobbing, bloody, and shattered. The Jade West that is fazed by nothing, the Jade West that makes people miserable for her own enjoyment, the one whose eyes twinkle as she laughs. That was the Jade West that I use to know, but I immediately know that she may never be the same Jade West, my Jade West, ever again.

The paramedics arrive about 5 minutes later. I can hear kids yelling to get out and to hide the weed the fuzz is here, but I pay no attention. The police continue in, following my directions as they kick the door open and rush in. One signal to the paramedics to get in here and they quickly appear with a stretcher ready. The police point to the two knocked out men; he looks down at a sheet, then back to the men.

"Are these the men that attacked you and your friend?" I nod, realizing that normally if anyone were to call Jade and I friends she'd threaten to stab them with her favorite pair of scissors, and that only breaks my heart even more.

"What happened?"

"I knocked em' out." I mumble, but I don't get disbelieving looks, only ones of heroic status.

"These are sex offenders that we've been tracking for months. They won't be doing it ever again." The paramedics reach Jade and I and try to get Jade to sit up and onto the stretcher. As soon as their hands touch her she lets out a scream and immediately starts shaking. Her eyes grow as wide as saucers and she grips my arm like her life depends on it.

"Tori don't let them take me away. I need-I need you." She whines.

I look up at the paramedics and they nod. "I'll stay with you, but we have to get you on the stretcher." I say in the softest and most calm voice I can manage, trying my best to push aside the panic. _Stay strong, for Jade, just a little bit longer._

Jade takes a second, then nods. She clutches my arm and refuses to let go. I try my best to help lift her, but end up mainly supporting her arms as they shift her. Her hand drops off of my arm and finds my hand. Without even thinking about it I intertwine our fingers and silently follow the paramedics to the ambulance. They tell me that I will need to be checked in as well and examined, then we will both be asked a few questions by the police when we are approved. Just as we're leaving one of the paramedics stops me, and they stretcher people stop too, knowing how scared Jade is without me by her side.

"Is this yours?" The lady asks softly, holding out my shirt. I nod and she hands it to me, only then do I realize I only have a bra covering my chest, but I just shrug it back on. _I have much more important things to fret about, Jade things. _

We make our way out of the house and I climb into the ambulance, taking my seat next to Jade and never letting go of her hand. All I can do is stare into her glassy eyes, words not forming no matter how hard I try, so we just sit there in silence. Beside the beeps telling me that her heart is still beating and the occasional command from one paramedic to another the ride is silent. It isn't until one of the female paramedics sits next to me on the bench and asks "Are you alright honey?" That everything hits me, and I find myself resting my head on the side of Jade's stretcher and letting it all out. I feel her fingers tighten on mine and I look up. As our eyes meet a single tear runs down her face, then another one, then another and together we fall apart.


End file.
